


Change in Name

by suchitis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Elevator, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the promotional photos for 10x18. April shows off her new lab coat in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change in Name

**Author's Note:**

> Changing her name to her husband's seems like a very April thing to do, and I'm pretty sure I saw a 'y' on her lab coat. Even if I'm wrong, it still makes for good Japril time!

"Kepner, these are for you." Hunt put down two folded lab coats in front of her. She had asked for them last week. Extremely happy, she picked one up and touched the embroidered name on the front.  
  
 _'Dr. April Avery, M.D.'_  
  
"Thank you Chief!" April said happily. Owen smiled back at her, "Don't take too long fawning over them and get to the ER."  
  
"Yes, Sir." She mocked saluted him and took off her old lab coat and put on the new one. She was planning to surprise Jackson with the change in her name. She'd been wanting to do it ever since they got back from Lake Tahoe, but because they decided to keep their marriage a secret (for far too long) she couldn't get her name changed legally. Now she got her name changed on her lab coat, all her other documents would undergo the same change in the coming days. Now she just had to find Jackson.   
  
She walked passed the nurses' station across with her head held high. She was married now, the wife of a wonderful man and she was done with hiding it. Screw whoever gets hurt.  
  
"Congratulations, Dr. Kepner. Or should I say Dr. Avery?" A nurse smiled up at her and April thanked her before moving towards the lift. _'Dr. Avery'_. It was the first time that anyone had called her that. Her stomach fluttered and she wondered when the feeling of giddiness would go. Hopefully never.  
  
The doors of the lift opened and the very person April was looking for was in front of her. He looked up and smiled at her. She walked in happily swinging her coat.   
  
"April?"  
  
"Hmm?" She resisted smiling, but she couldn't.  
  
"Why does your lab coat say Dr. April Avery."  
  
"Because that's my name. Like yours says Dr. Jackson Avery." Jackson stepped towards his wife, his fingers lightly tracing her name. He was looking at it the way he would look at her at night, their faces half in shadows in the dim lighting.  
  
"April Avery," he whispered, as if he was tasting her name on his tongue. "April Avery." He looked up at her, his green eyes looking deep in her hazel ones. "April Avery!" A huge smile grew on his face and he picked her up and turned her around. She turned around and he leaned down to kiss a spot behind her ear he knew to be extra sensitive.  
  
"Ohh," she whimpered, "I should have changed my name weeks ago."  
  
"Mhm," Jackson murmured against her neck, "You should have." He turned her back and kissed her, trailing his hand up from her waist until they rested on her neck.  
  
"You're April _Avery_. My _wife,_ " Jackson repeated leaning back, as if he couldn't get over her new name. "You didn't even keep your maiden name with a hyphen?"  
   
April shook her head, "No, I'm traditional that way. I wanted to be yours, completely." Jackson went in for another kiss, but was interrupted when the doors of the elevator opened and Owen Hunt was standing in front of the couple. Once he assessed the situation he cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, "If I knew that wearing that lab coat would mean I get to see this, trust me I would have waited until the end of the day."  
  
April blushed and hid her face in Jackson's shoulder out of embarrassment of having her boss see her like this. Jackson patted her awkwardly on the back and avoided looking at the man in front of him.  
  
"I'll- I'll just take the stairs," Owen said pointing away from the elevator, "I'll see you downstairs Kepner- sorry, Avery. God, this will be confusing. Just get back to work you two." He nodded and left very quickly.  
  
Jackson chuckled and April lifted her head to start laughing too. Jackson looked down at his watch and said regretfully, "I better get going. I'll see you around?" He walked out of the elevator slowly.  
  
"Yeah," April said, pressing the ground floor button. "I'll see you around Doctor Avery. Have a great day."  
  
Jackson grinned again. "Right back atcha, Doctor Avery." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a review if you liked it :)


End file.
